Halo: Silentium
'Halo: Silentium' es la tercera y última novela de la Saga Forerunner, escrita por Greg Bear. Es la secuela de ''Halo: Primordium. Fue publicada el 19 de Marzo de 2013, con una edición de audio lanzada simultáneamente. Blog de Greg Bear Resumen Oficial (Traducido) Sinopsis La historia, como sus antecesores, forma parte de las investigaciones de la ONI en la época moderna. El archivo presentado está compuesto por registros Forerunner provenientes de un caparazón cubriendo los restos de un Catalog, y un monitor dañado y asociado con un Jurídico fosilizado encontrados en las instalaciones de investigación en Trevelyan. También se contextualiza a que los Jurídicos investigaban los sucesos aludidos a la declaración denominada "Relación de Nacido de las Estrellas" y se espera que se resuelvan dudas cuando se recupere la nave que interrogó al Monitor 343 Guilty Spark. En el capítulo inicial, un Jurídico es enviado bajo las órdenes del Jurídico Maestro a encontrarse con Haruspis, que es el guardián del Dominio. Él le exige que lea información clasificada del Dominio relacionada con los Precursores y los crímenes contra el Manto, pero Haruspis se niega argumentando que nadie tiene la autoridad para tal exigencia. Sólo le permite acceder a la información cuando el Jurídico le dice que él tiene la autoridad para retirarlo, entonces el Dominio mismo solicita testificar ante el Jurídico, quien inicialmente niega que sea incluso una entidad consciente. El Dominio se abre entonces al Jurídico, pero él se confunde rápidamente debido a la enorme cantidad de conocimientos que el Dominio instala en él. El guardián del Dominio tristemente observa que el Dominio lo ha rechazado, debido a que no es feliz. Mientras tanto, Catalog se reúne con los Trabajadores de Vida en los esfuerzos de evacuación en la superficie de Erde-Tyrene (La Tierra). Catalog está aquí para investigar la Batalla de la Capital, la cual resultó en la muerte de la totalidad del Consejo Ecuménico Mayor, y entonces exige el testimonio tanto de la Bibliotecaria como de su esposo, el IsoDidacta, anteriormente Nacido de las Estrellas de Duración Eterna. Sin embargo, la alerta de que una Flota Flood se aproxima provoca que el IsoDidacta tenga que salir a defender el territorio, por lo que Catalog es enviado a acompañar a la Bibliotecaria. Mientras él la acompaña, ella le dice acerca de los acontecimientos que la condujeron para convertirse en una Moldeadora de Vida, y su creciente separación con el Ur-Didacta debido a sus diferentes opiniones acerca de la humanidad. Más de mil años antes, Un poco antes de que el Ur-Didacta fuera enviado al exilio, él y la Bibliotecaria se reunieron en su propiedad en el mundo de Nomdagro. Un asociado de Harusipis visita su casa y ayuda y guía al Ur-Didacta en su proceso de conservación en su Cryptum. Aquí comienzan a hacerse evidentes las señales de distanciamiento entre marido y mujer respecto a sus opiniones sobre la Humanidad. Luego de su exilio, las cosas continuaron deteriorándose en la escena política del Imperio Forerunner. Para continuar siendo vista como alguien valiosa ante el Constructor Maestro, la Bibliotecaria propone una expedición a una galaxia local conocida como Camino Kethona para aprender acerca de los orígenes del Flood. Decía la leyenda que hace diez millones de años, los Forerunners antiguos viajaron a Camino Kethona, pero las grabaciones que contenían los detalles del viaje desaparecieron. El Consejo Ecuménico Mayor aprobó la aventura, y la Casta de Constructores dio su apoyo en medio de la obtención de beneficios políticos. Diez años después de que la propuesta fuera aceptada, la nave Audacity estaba completa y así partió hacia Camino Kethona. Su tripulación estaba conformada por la Bibliotecaria, un constructor llamado Keeper-of-Tools, un minero llamado Clearance-of-Old-Forests y dos trabajadoras de vida llamadas Chant-to-Green y Birth-to-Light. La Audacity llegó a Camino Kethona y descubrieron que allí, lo suficientemente lejos de la Vía Láctea, habían puentes y estructuras de origen Precursor. También entre los antiguos artefactos se encontraban viejas naves Forerunner de guerra. La Bibliotecaria y su tripulación escanearon las naves, pero no encontraron nada interesante exceptuando el hecho que sus registros habían sido borrados y habían contenido patrones binarios. De vuelta al presente, el Ur-Didacta despierta y es liberado de una burbuja de estasis dentro de una vieja nave Constructora navegando sin rumbo dentro de un Burn, un sistema estelar infectado por el Flood. También a bordo se encontraban un antiguo Prometeo y ahora Constructor llamado Sharp-by-Striking, otro Catalog y una Constructora llamada Maker-of-Moons. Sharp le cuenta al Ur-Didacta sobre lo sucedido en la Batalla de Maethrillian y que Warden le entregó a Faber para que salieran del sistema. No obstante, la Seguridad Constructora abordó su nave y dejaron solo a él con vida para escapar con el Constructor Maestro y dejándolo a él varado en esa nave junto a los demás. Maker, por su parte, había sido capturada tras querer testificar al Catalog en contra de Faber. Maker declaró que, durante su trabajo de ayudar en los diseños de los Halos originales, los anillos eran excesivamente grandes para ser transportados con la suficiente velocidad y flexibilidad necesaria. No obstante, el resto de los Constructores no le hicieron caso hasta que se hicieron las pruebas finales de aquellas instalaciones. Para empeorar las cosas, el Arca Mayor no podía producir anillos más pequeños y la capacidad de auto-reducción de los anillos tenía el riesgo de la inestabilidad y el colapso. En consecuencia, había dimitido en protesta y querido testificar a los Jurídicos con el apoyo de su padre. Sin embargo, éste último fue ejecutado por orden del Constructor Maestro y ella fue abandonada con el Catalog junto a ellos. El Catalog también le revela al Ur-Didacta, para su alegría, que Nacido de las Estrellas seguía vivo trabajando ahora como el IsoDidacta. Los cuatro se dieron cuenta que se dirigían a un planeta infectado por el Flood llamado Uthera Midgeerrd. Eventualmente aparece un artefacto Precursor compuesto por Carreteras Estelares y amenazando con destruir la nave en la que se encontraban. El Ur-Didacta, preparado para enfrentarse al artefacto, se queda en la nave con Catalog mientras los otros escapaban. De regreso con la Bibliotecaria con el otro Catalog, ella continua relatando que descubrió junto a Keeper y a Chant un planeta confinado de Forerunner primitivos sin ninguna tecnología avanzada a pesar de que la ecología del planeta estaba basada en las marcas genéticas de los Forerunner. La tripulación aterrizó para encontrarse con los nativos en persona. Una vieja mujer llamada Glow-of-Old-Suns mordió a la Bibliotecaria transfiriéndole partículas microbiologicas que le permitieron aprender su lenguaje. Luego, la primitiva Forerunner la llevo a un valle donde se encontraban grabados los registros históricos, algo a lo que llamó la Bibliotecaria como un Dominio biológico. Gracias a ésta información, ella aprendió que diez millones de años atrás los Guerreros cazaron a los Precursores en Camino Kethona durante su campaña genocida contra sus creadores y que ese planeta era habitado por Forerunners como castigo por haberse negado a formar parte de ello. La Bibliotecaria intuyó que esto era lo que había tratado de mantener oculto su marido tras haber hablado con el Primordial en Charum Hakkor. Dejaron a la primitiva Forerunner en su aldea y la Audacity regresó a la Ecúmene para dar la expedición como fallida. El Ur-Didacta, por su parte en el presente, se enteró gracias al Catalog que lo acompañaba sobre la expedición de su esposa y su objetivo de explorar los orígenes de los Flood gracias a las comunicaciones en la red Jurídica. Después son capturados por el Flood y llevados ante el Gravemind a quien reconoce como el Primordial mientras que la salud del Ur-Didacta se ve afectada. El Gravemind le reveló la verdad acerca de los Precursores. Ellos sin duda le negaron el Manto a los Forerunner y le iba a ser dado a los humanos. Los Forerunners no aceptaron esto y les dieron caza por la galaxia y más allá. Algunos Precursores sobrevivieron permaneciendo dormidos, otros se convirtieron en polvo para regenerarse en sus viejos seres con el tiempo, pero el polvo se corrompió y solo creó enfermedad y desastre. Los Precursores se asegurarían que ninguna de sus creaciones se levantarían contra ellos de nuevo y que toda la vida sufriría al igual que estaría en perpetua agonía por medio de su nueva forma conocida como los Flood. Catalog entonces se interpone entre el Ur-Didacta y el Gravemind para permitir que el Ur-Didacta escapara durante la distracción. El Ur-Didacta escapa por una nave y es revelado entonces que el Constructor Maestro continua con vida. Faber lo rescata en una brecha vulnerable al Flood en el límite de la Línea Maginot y lo lleva a un centro de investigación. Mientras tanto, las defensas Forerunner continúan deteriorándose mientras se detecta un incremento en las naves armadas de los Flood y se reportan más de dos mil sistemas infectados. Entre estos sistemas, se revela que se encontraban los restos de 05-032 Mendicant Bias preparados para su estudio, pero los Flood los recuperaron posteriormente para reconstruirlo y reactivarlo. Enseguida se reporta también que la influencia de la Ancilla sobre todas las demás está aumentando al igual que el Flood está mutando para formar Key Minds y al mismo tiempo se andan activando artefactos Precursores por toda la galaxia para utilizarse contra las flotas Forerunners interviniendo en el salto al desliespacio. Otro informe se presenta enseguida afirmando que el Flood mantiene el control de medio millón de sistemas estelares y se ha interrumpido la red Jurídica. Tiempo después, el Ur-Didacta y Faber son interrogados por el Jurídico Maestro. Al Ur-Didacta se le cuestionan sobre los hechos de estar capturado por el Flood y específicamente el Gravemind, algo que el Ur-Didacta describió como una maldición. Enseguida, se le cuestionó a Faber sobre su participación en la Batalla de la Capital y las implicaciones de su escape junto a los motivos de su rescate del Ur-Didacta y a su actividad reciente en la lucha contra el Flood. Cuatro años transcurren y la Bibliotecaria se reúne con el mismo equipo de Trabajadores de Vida que la acompañaron a Camino Kethona. También acude Catalog a invitación de la Bibliotecaria. Ésta le informa que le ha sido notificada sobre el regreso de Faber y que se le ha concedido la libertad. Catalog lo confirma y la Bibliotecaria le cuenta su intuición que solo pudo haber pasado eso si el Ur-Didacta ha vuelto también, algo que Catalog también confirma. Al IsoDidacta también le es notificado el regreso del Ur-Didacta, algo que lo tranquiliza un poco pensando que sería algo bueno que hubieran dos Didactas en medio de la lucha contra el Flood. En un rincón desconocido de la galaxia, el Catalog que permitió el escape del Didacta es llevado ante la presencia del Gravemind donde acude también Mendicant Bias. El Gravemind le revela a éste último que están en peligro debido al Constructor Maestro y Mendicant Bias le notifica que el último bastión de los Forerunners se encuentra en el Arca Mayor por lo que el Gravemind inmediatamente mandó atacar la instalación. Enseguida el Gravemind imprime un mensaje en el Catalog para que luego lo mande a ser liberado en territorio Forerunner. De vuelta al frente Forerunner en su lucha contra el Flood, el control estratégico se traslada al Arca Mayor mientras que los artefactos Precursores interfieren en los sistemas de las flotas Forerunners y desactivando a sus Ancillas impidiendo sus secuencias de autodestrucción. Las naves sobrevivientes a los combates son reasignados a la flota de Offensive Bias. Enseguida el IsoDidacta acude a una reunión con su esposa y el Ur-Didacta en Nomdagro, cada uno acompañado por un Catalog. Sin embargo, el Ur-Didacta pide que solo el IsoDidacta se reúna con él primero. El Ur-Didacta le dice que ya no son uno mismo, mientras que el IsoDidacta trata de convencerlo de unirse a él y a la Bibliotecaria en sus planes contra el Flood. El IsoDidacta le recuerda las capacidades de la Matriz de Halo de destrucción sobre la física neural y dice que son su última esperanza para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, el Ur-Didacta no está de acuerdo y se niega a activarlos con el argumentando: "El Manto no debe ser tomado por los nobles sino por los fuertes." En esto, llega la Bibliotecaria y el Ur-Didacta acusa a la humanidad de traer al Flood a los dominios de los Forerunner, imponiendo un castigo sobre los Forerunner y sobre él debido a que causa locura en todo lo que toca al igual que describe que causó su propia locura a consternación de su esposa y dejando mudo al IsoDidacta. Después de esto, el Ur-Didacta toma una esfinge de guerra y parte a una isla del planeta cerca de un artefacto Precursor inactivo. El IsoDidacta se reúne con él una vez más y trata de convencerlo una última vez de disparar los anillos. Debido a esto, el Ur-Didacta lo acusa de ser una pobre copia de él al modificar su visión estratégica. Sin embargo, le encarga a la Bibliotecaria ya que ella tampoco acepta sus métodos y le exige que le enseñe el Arca Mayor, pero en ese momento se activa el artefacto Precursor anunciando la llegada del Flood al sistema. El Ur-Didacta aborda su nave Mantle's Approach mientras que el IsoDidacta y Catalog abordan la Audacity para acompañar a la Bibliotecaria. Enseguida parten todos al Arca Mayor, que ya no produce Halos pero sirve para mantener los especímenes de la Bibliotecaria al igual que se ha establecido una red Jurídica local. Sobre la instalación, se encuentra Omega Halo orbitando junto a lo último de las naves de la ecúmene. También se revela que el Constructor Maestro se encuentra al mando del Arca Mayor y ha trasladado a los especímenes humanos al anillo para la indignación de la Bibliotecaria. El Jurídico Maestro declara que también hay un apagón continuo del Dominio al igual que Haruspis no está en la red y presuntamente muerto así como no hay otros Haruspices estudiando al Dominio. El IsoDidacta se dirige entonces al Cartógrafo del Arca Mayor para asistir a una reunión junto a otros cinco comandantes mientras que el Ur-Didacta mantiene su nave orbitando cerca de Omega Halo sin aceptar ninguna comunicación. Entre los comandantes reunidos con el IsoDidacta había un ex-Prometeo llamado Examiner, un miembro de la Seguridad Contructora nombrado Tactician y la antigua entrenadora del Ur-Didacta Bitterness-of-the-Vanquished. Ellos cuestionan la autoridad del IsoDidacta ahora que su original ha vuelto e insisten en que él debe tomar el mando en la lucha contra el Flood. No obstante, Faber entra en la reunión interviniendo para decir que el IsoDidacta es un mejor estratega y más capaz que su original. Revela entonces que el Ur-Didacta está siendo usado como mensajero del Gravemind y que le había dicho que su familia, esposas e hijos formaban parte del Gravemind. Esto convence finalmente al resto de los comandantes para nombrar comandante al IsoDidacta así como le dan la misión de dirigirse al Arca Menor para distribuir los nuevos Halos por la galaxia y activar las instalaciones. Mientras tanto, la Bibliotecaria acompañada de Catalog se reúne con el Ur-Didacta horrorizada de lo que se había convertido. El Ur-Didacta le describe la experiencia con el Dominio mientras estaba encerrado en su Cryptum, una experiencia que según él solo pudo recordar gracias al horror de estar capturado por el Gravemind. Le dice también que el Dominio se expresaba triste al tiempo que suena la alarma del Arca Mayor que estaban bajo ataque por la flota de Mendicant Bias. Offensive Bias y el IsoDidacta de inmediato preparan las defensas en la superficie del Arca y el Ur-Didacta manda a su esposa a la Audacity, pero no la acompaña. La Bibliotecaria entonces decide mandar un mensaje a Chant-to-Green para que fuera a Erde-Tyrene a asegurar y recolectar más especímenes humanos al igual que ordenó al Monitor Chakas que asegurara el traslado de los especímenes del Arca Mayor al Arca Menor. Sin embargo, Chakas, Catalog y la Bibliotecaria presencian con terror cómo el Ur-Didacta activa el Compositor para liberar su energía sobre la superficie del anillo. La Bibliotecaria rápidamente se dirige a interceptar la Mantle's Approach, pero no lo logra debido a un cambio de orientación en la nave del Didacta y las poblaciones humanas en el anillo son compuestas para luego ser almacenadas. La Bibliotecaria manda al Monitor Chakas a buscar al IsoDidacta para que lo lleve al Arca Menor junto al resto de los especímenes humanos (incluyendo a Riser y a Vinnevra) mientras ella sigue con la Audacity al Ur-Didacta a las sombras de su nave en su viaje hacia Requiem. El IsoDidacta, por su parte, es informado de las acciones de su original en Omega Halo, llenándolo de furia, pero reconoce que su nave sería impotente ante la del Ur-Didacta. Por lo tanto, decide confiar en su esposa y se dirige hacia la Sala de Control del anillo con Bitterness, Catalog y Examiner para reunirse con Faber. Faber le da al IsoDidacta las coordenadas de un portal que conduce al Arca Menor y enseguida prepara el anillo para disparar. El IsoDidacta entonces le ordena traer una nave a Offensive Bias, pero el transporte es destruido por las Carreteras Estelares. En el último momento, aparece Chakas para rescatar al IsoDidacta y llevarlo al Arca Menor, pero Faber decide quedarse y dar al IsoDidacta el tiempo suficiente para escapar como redención de sus crímenes contra el Manto. De regreso a la Audacity, la Bibliotecaria se encuentra junto a Catalog mientras continúan siguiendo la nave del Didacta. Cuando llegan a Requiem, a la Audacity se le concede el paso al interior del planeta mientras que la Bibliotecaria se entristece por su marido ya que parece que no lo seguía ninguno de sus Prometeos. Al pasar el techo del planeta, la Bibliotecaria baja junto a Catalog a una instalación que resultó ser una fábrica de Caballeros Prometeo. Ahí se encontraron con Endurance-of-Will, el antiguo amor del Didacta, quien les reveló que ella era la única Prometeo que no había sido compuesta aún y que el Ur-Didacta consideraba a la humanidad como una amenaza que debió ser tratada desde el principio y los usaría para luchar contra el Flood al igual que solo era el primer paso para un programa que implantaría para erradicar a todas las especies que amenazaran al Manto y a los Forerunners donde habría un nuevo gobierno dirigido por él para reagrupar y reorganizar a los Forerunner sobrevivientes a la guerra contra el Flood. Entonces ambas discutieron hasta que la Bibliotecaria hizo notar las dudas que tenía Endurance respecto a la capacidad del Ur-Didacta. La Bibliotecaria le revela entonces que ella ya estaba al tanto del pasado amoroso entre el Ur-Didacta y ella, por lo que le había ofrecido al Ur-Didacta su libertad para que volviera con su casta. Finalmente, Endurance accede a la idea de la Bibliotecaria de encerrarlo en un Cryptum para obligarlo a entrar en otro exilio y al Dominio, y manda llamar a un Monitor para que escoltara a la Bibliotecaria y a Catalog a la nave del Didacta. El Monitor también le da un Rifle Binario a la Bibliotecaria con el cual incapacita al Ur-Didacta para después transportarlo a él y al Cryptum de Combate dentro de la nave del Didacta al núcleo del planeta. Ahí se volvieron a reunir con Endurance para hacer los últimos preparativos para sellar al Ur-Didacta dentro del Cryptum. Endurance le dice que quiere permanecer en el planeta para cuidar al Ur-Didacta y evaluar si los Halos tienen éxito o fracasan así como la resiembra de la galaxia después de que estos dispararan. La Bibliotecaria accede, pero le pide también que le permita guardar una impresión de sí misma en el planeta, algo que Endurance también le concede el permiso. Ya al final, la Bibliotecaria activa el Cryptum y antes de salir del planeta con Catalog, se topan con los Caballeros Prometeos apareciendo detrás de ella. La Bibliotecaria se pregunta entonces si Endurance uso también el Compositor sobre si misma y finalmente ella junto a Catalog abordan la Audacity para salir y sellar el planeta. Catalog entonces le comunica que el Arca Mayor ha sido destruido y que casi todas las comunicaciones y tránsitos Forerunner se habían detenido por lo que es generoso el presupuesto de un salto al desliespacio. La Bibliotecaria, por lo que ella sintió como la influencia del Dominio, decide entonces enviar un mensaje a todas las naves Forerunner (incluyendo las infectadas por el Flood) comunicándoles que se dirigía a Erde-Tyrene tras encontrar por fin la cura contra el Flood como medio para concederle al IsoDidacta el tiempo suficiente para dispersar y activar los Halos al igual que le envía un mensaje a éste para solicitarle una nave. Chakas, mientras tanto, observa junto al Catalog que lo acompaña cómo despierta el IsoDidacta, quien le agradece por haberle salvado la vida y se ríe por el comentario del Monitor que afirmaba que Chakas lo podría haber asesinado en su sueño de poder regresar a Erde-Tyrene. Enseguida el IsoDidacta le da las coordenadas el portal privado del Constructor Maestro que conducía al Arca Menor, y por fin llegan a la instalación donde se mantienen en órbita seis anillos Halo. Aterrizan en el Cartógrafo y Chakas junto a un Trabajador de Vida transfieren rápidamente los especímenes de la nave para sustituir su núcleo desliespacial y enviarla a la Bibliotecaria en respuesta a su solicitud mientras el IsoDidacta va a supervisar los preparativos de los anillos. IsoDidacta descubre rápidamente que hay muchas mejoras en la instalación en comparación con el Arca Mayor al igual que los nuevos anillos son muchos más poderosos que los originales al igual que había sido corregido el fallo encontrado en los primeros Halos. Igualmente, se reúne con los Trabajadores de Vida, que estaban a su disposición debido a las órdenes de la Bibliotecaria y se le revela también que la Instalación 07 ya ha sido desplegada. Posteriormente, acompañado por su Catalog, se encuentra por última vez con Chakas y otros seis Monitores en una nave de los Trabajadores de Vida para la distribución de los Indices de Activación. Es aquí donde le da su nueva designación como guardián de la Instalación 04 y el nombre de 343 Guilty Spark. Después, le pregunta, "Dime, Chakas, si esto fuera tu elección, después de todo lo que hemos visto y sobrevivido... ¿podrías disparar los anillos?", pero no recibe respuesta. Offensive Bias aparece entonces para su sorpresa y la Ancilla le revela que aun es leal a los Forerunners a pesar de haber sido tentado por Mendicant Bias. El IsoDidacta le agradece y le ordena dispersar los Halos. Después, en Erde-Tyrene, la Bibliotecaria también con su Catalog se reúne con Chant-to-Green para supervisar la misión que le encargó de transportar a los últimos humanos del planeta al Arca Menor. Un momento después, se empiezan a detectar que se forman Carreteras Estelares en el sistema, avisándole a la Bibliotecaria que el Flood había mordido el anzuelo. Debido a esto, le da el rango de Moldeadora de Vida a Chant-to-Green y la manda con los últimos especímenes humanos al Arca. Un día después llega una nave proveniente del Arca con los materiales para construir un portal a la instalación. La Bibliotecaria supervisa las construcciones junto a Catalog mientras los animales empiezan a reunirse para inspeccionarlos debido a que tienen poco miedo al ser los humanos trasladados a otro lugar. Al día siguiente, aparecen ante ellos cuatro antiguas esencias humanas, entre ellas Forthencho, con un mensaje del Gravemind. El Señor de los Almirantes le reveló que el Dominio había sido creado por los Precursores como un colector de sabiduría por más de 100 billones de años de conocimientos y había sido envuelto en la arquitectura Precursora para su protección. En resumen, el Dominio es el mítico Organon. Frenética, la Bibliotecaria le pide a Catalog enviar un mensaje por la red Jurídica para advertirle sobre está revelación. Ella se da cuenta también que, sin el Dominio, el Ur-Didacta permanecerá en la oscuridad solo con su rabia y locura. Por último, piensa en como la Audacity será destruida para suministrar materiales a la construcción del portal y reflexiona sobre el futuro de la humanidad afirmando que ellos deben heredar el Manto y utilizar el portal para viajar al Arca donde encontrarán su lugar y su gran responsabilidad que han heredado. Regresando con el IsoDidacta, Offensive Bias le transmite el mensaje de la Bibliotecaria, pero él cree que es falso ya que, según él, ella no usaría su nombre en un mensaje y probablemente sea de un impostor. Offensive Bias lanza entonces un ataque en la Línea Maginot para distraer al Gravemind y a Mendicant Bias mientras el IsoDidacta entra en la Ciudadela y presiona el panel de activación de la Matriz de Halo. Al final, 343 Guilty Spark sigue reflexionando sobre la pregunta que le hizo el IsoDidacta mientras observa la Matriz de Halo disparar. En ese instante, encuentra las primeras señales de una joven y desconocida civilización, que es extinguida tras la activación de los anillos. La compartimentalización borra entonces grandes porciones de su memoria y olvida su vieja vida como Chakas. Epílogo Un código para un epílogo de audio oculto, titulado "Rebirth", se incluye en la forma de símbolos Forerunner que aparecen en algunos de los títulos de los capítulos de la novela. El código se puede usar en Halo Waypoint para desbloquear una narración de cuarenta minutos por Greg Bear, que describe la fase de Reintroducción desde la perspectiva de Riser. Habiendo sobrevivido a la destrucción del Arca mayor, Riser, Vinnevra y otros humanos se reubicaron en la Instalación 00 entre muchas otras especies, donde los Forerunners los vigilan hasta que regresan a su mundo natal. A petición de Riser, su gente se reubica en una serie de islas. Riser se reúne con el IsoDidact por última vez antes de que los Forerunners se vayan y los humanos comiencen a establecerse en su nuevo hogar. Días después, un nuevo código fue revelado, agregando 5 minutos adicionales al epílogo, describiendo el juicio de Mendicant Bias luego de su derrota en la Batalla de la Línea Maginot. Apariciones *Bitterness-of-the-Vanquished *Boundless *Carrier-of-Immunity *Catalog *Celebrator-of-Birth *Chant-to-Green *Clearance-of-Old-Forests *Dawn-over-Fields *Endurance-of-Will *Examiner *Faber *Falchion *Glow-of-Old-Suns *IsoDidacta *Keeper-of-Tools *Bibliotecaria *Maker-of-Moons *Sharp-by-Striking *Tactician *Ur-Didacta *Haruspis *Jurídico Maestro Inteligencias Artificiales *343 Guilty Spark *05-032 Mendicant Bias *Offensive Bias *Warden Humanos *Forthencho *Riser *Vinnevra Otros *Gravemind *El Primordial |title-2=Especies| *Flood *Forerunner **Forerunner de Camino Kethona *Humanos *Pheru *Precursores *San 'Shyuum *Taratovire |title-3=Organizaciones| *Ecúmene **Consejo Ecúmene ***Corte de la Capital **Flota Forerunner **Constructor ***Seguridad de los Constructores **Jurídico **Trabajador de Vida **Minero **Guerrero-Servidor ***Prometeo *Civilización de Erde-Tyrene *Civilización Prehistórica Humana *Gobierno Unificado de la Tierra **Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas ***Armada del UNSC ****Oficina de Inteligencia Naval |title-4=Lugares| *Sistema Charum Hakkor **Charum Hakkor ***Arco Orbital ***Ciudadela de Charum Hakkor **Faun Hakkor *Sistema Epoloch **Requiem *Sistema Far Nomdagro **Nomdagro *Arca Mayor **Cartógrafo del Arca Mayor *Instalación 00 **Cartógrafo del Arca Mayor **Ciudadela **Forja del Arca *Instalación 04 *Instalación 07 *Jad Sappar *Kan Pakko *Keth Sidon *Camino Kethona **Nebulosa de la Tarántula *Omega Halo *Complejo de Orión **Maethrillian *Path Kural *Path Nachryma *Secunda *Sistema Solar **Tierra ***África ****Cráter Djamonkin ****Marontik ****Portal de Voi *Sarcófago *Uthera Midgeerrd |title-5=Eventos| *Guerra Flood **Batalla de Kan Pakko **Batalla del Thema 78 **Destino de Maethrillian **Batalla del Arca Mayor **Batalla de la Línea Maginot *Guerra Forerunner-Precursor *Guerra Humano-Forerunner **Batalla de Charum Hakkor *Conflictos Kradal |title-6=Armas| *Rifle Francotirador de Aplicaciones Especiales Z-750 |title-7=Vehículos| *Audacity *Acorazado Forerunner *Buscador *Caza Clase-Desesperación *Crucero Forerunner *Esfinge de Guerra *Fragata Rápida *Mantle's Approach *Nave Clave *Nave Clase-Harrier *Nave Clase-Fortaleza *Transporte Clase-Gargantua *UNSC Rubicon |title-8=Tecnología y Equipos| *Ancilla *Ancilla Clase-Contendiente *Armadura Personal Forerunner *Burbuja Desliespacial *Caballero Prometeo *Campo de Estasis *Campo de Torsion *Carretera Estelar *Centinelas **Centinela Agresor *Cerradura Temporal *Compositor *Copo Desliespacial *Cryptum *Dominio *Espejo de Probabilidad *Geas *Holografía *Índice de Activación *Inteligencia Artificial *Instalación de Línea *Línea Maginot *Matriz de Halo *Monitor *Mutación Forerunner *Mundo Escudo *Plaga Lógica *Portal Desliespacial *Transferencia Mental *Watcher Prometeo }} Notas de Producción La novela originalmente estaba programada para ser lanzada el 8 de Enero de 2013, Tor Books reveals title, cover art, and release date of the third Halo novel by legendary science fiction author Greg Bear pero el lanzamiento se retrasó más tarde hasta el 19 de Marzo. Durante los últimos tres meses del proceso de escritura de la novela, Greg Bear trabajó estrechamente con el escritor de 343 Industries, Jeremy Patenaude, para incorporar elementos de la historia de Halo 4 y otros elementos de ficción y para asegurar que las historias encajen a la perfección. Halo Waypoint: 343 Sparkast 017 [https://www.gregbear.com/?id=6817 Greg Bear Discussion Board: Halo: Silentium] Como resultado de esta colaboración, también se incluyeron varias referencias adicionales a la continuidad anterior a la novela. Greg Bear en broma observó que él y Patenaude se unieron como "hermanos de sangre" y declararon que él llama a Patenaude "jefe". La portada preliminar de la novela, ilustrada por Nicolas "Sparth" Bouvier, representa una vasta estructura Forerunner con un Cryptum flotando en el centro y varias naves volando, mientras que la portada final muestra al Ur-Didacta observando un holograma de un Cryptum y a su esposa, la Bibliotecaria; la imagen de portada preliminar permanece en el fondo, aunque el Cryptum en el fondo está ausente. La ilustración original de la portada se usó para promocionar la novela sin dar a conocer la aparición de los personajes Forerunner, lo que no se reveló hasta Halo 4. La portada final se realizó en colaboración entre "Sparth" y el artista conceptual de Halo 4, Gabriel Garza. [http://sparth.tumblr.com/post/37282071285/greg-bear-silentium-book-covers-we-actually-had SPARTH] Promoción El 11 de Febrero de 2013, se anunció en Halo Waypoint que en las semanas previas al lanzamiento de Halo: Silentium Tor Books y 343 Industries enviarían comunicaciones cifradas a través de los boletines y foros de halowaypoint.com, que permitirían a los fanáticos desbloquear más contenido. También habría datos incrustados en el texto del libro y las ediciones de libros electrónicos. Halo Waypoint Blogs: Halo Fans Can Unlock Additional Content and Gain XP with the Release of Halo Silentium Los jugadores pueden desbloquear este contenido en el menú clasificado en Halo Waypoint. Los contenidos desbloqueados son 20,000 XP para el Multijugador y el audio de "Rebirth". Días después, se reveló un nuevo código, que agregó otros 50,000 XP, un nuevo emblema (Overachiever), y los 5 minutos adicionales al Epílogo. Curiosidades *"Silentium" es la palabra en latín para "silencio", "quietud", "inactividad" o "cese", que refleja el efecto de la activación total de la Matriz de Halo sobre toda la galaxia y el fin de la civilización de los Forerunner. También es la última palabra en la novela, que aparece como una línea dicha por 343 Guilty Spark cuando se dispara la Matriz de Halo y se olvida de su humanidad. Halo: Silentium, página 330 *Al igual que en las novelas anteriores, se publicó un anticipo de los dos primeros capítulos de la novela en Halo Waypoint y Tor.com el 13 de Marzo de 2013. Halo Waypoint: Silentium Sneak Peek *El Ur-Didacta exclama "¿Y soltar la perdición sobre las estrellas?" en respuesta a la afirmación del IsoDidacta de que usar los Halos puede ser la única oportunidad de los Forerunners para detener al Flood. Halo: Silentium, página 224 Esta es una referencia a una línea de Cortana en el nivel El Covenanat en Halo 3: "Por un momento de seguridad, deje suelta la perdición por las estrellas". *Durante su conversación final con 343 Guilty Spark, antes de desplegar la Matriz de Halo, el IsoDidacta le pregunta al Monitor: "Dime, Chakas, si esto fuera tu elección, después de todo lo que hemos visto y sobrevivido... ¿podrías disparar los anillos?". Halo: Silentium, página 314 Esto hace referencia a una declaración hecha por 343 Guilty Spark a John-117 en la cinemática de apertura del nivel Dos Traiciones en Halo: Combat Evolved: "Usted me preguntó, si lo pudiera hacer, ¿lo haría? Tras reflexionar sobre eso, mi respuesta es la misma"; "No hay elección. Hay que activar el anillo". *La novela describe una reunión de los Monitores de las Instalaciones de Halo a bordo de una nave de los Trabajadores de Vida sobre el Arca Menor antes del despliegue de los Halos. Esto se mostró por primera vez en las Terminales de Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary. *La descripción de la Matriz de Halo que se está lanzando desde el Arca Menor a través de un portal se parece mucho a la descripción del evento presentado en Origins. Sin embargo, Origins muestra los siete Halos finales que ingresan al portal, mientras que en Silentium sólo hay seis, ya que la Instalación 07 se había desplegado años antes. Halo: Silentium, página 315 *La postura del Didacta en la portada (con sus manos cerrándose alrededor de su Cryptum) simula la manera en que las Carreteras Estelares destruyen los planetas. Galería Halo_Silentium_preliminary_coverart.jpg|Ilustración preliminar completa Halo_Silentium_carousel_main.png|Arte final de la "chaqueta" de la novela Fuentes Categoría:Libros Categoría:Mundo real